


Jake Deserves More Credit

by mcschnuggles



Series: Activating Regression Protocol [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Jake, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Sure, Jeremy and his caregivers accepted him, but Rich knows he doesn't quite belong with them.





	Jake Deserves More Credit

“Rich, you need to wake up immediately."

Rich frowns at the chiding voice of his Squip and relaxes deeper into the couch. Why did his Squip have to be so mean all the time, and especially when he’s feeling small? First the thing with the shocks and now not letting him sleep. 

What was the issue, even? Jeremy’s probably somewhere nearby, and so are the girls. They’d both gone to Michael’s place little. So what was the problem?

His stomach twists at the sound of the television murmuring. Worse than that. He’s at home. In the little time he’s known the girls as caregivers, he’s learned they absolutely refuse to leave the television on if someone’s napping. Even that first day, when he dozed off early, the last thing he heard before drifting off was Jenna telling Michael to mute the television if he and Jeremy were gonna play video games.

He hates his stupid overtired baby brain, mixing things up. He’d  _wanted_  to go with Michael and Jeremy but decided against it last minute. No, he went home. How much time does he have before his dad’s drunk enough to start yelling?

He feels the air shift in front of him. The sound from the television gets the tiniest bit louder, coupled with the sound of nearby clicks and taps.  _Worse_.

He’s at Jake’s house.

The memories start flooding back. He remembered watching Jeremy and Michael leave, wanting maybe to follow them but getting caught by Jake at the last second. Pushing back his little side for the sake of hanging out with his best friend. Dozing off on the couch. Shit.

He fell asleep at Jake Dillinger’s house— _little_ —and is now proceeding to suck his thumb like a baby.

What does he do? Hide in the bathroom and send as SOS out to Michael or the girls? No, of course not. As nice as they act towards him, he knows his limits. They chose Jeremy. They got stuck with him. He’s not pushing his luck by calling in any extra favors.

“Rich.” There’s a sense of urgency in his Squip’s voice that’s terrifying. “You must wake up.”

He knows that, but he’s too scared to move. He cracks an eye open to see that Jake has his back turned to him, so moving feels like it’d only draw more attention.

“At least take your thumb out of your mouth.” His Squip chides.

Yeah, he can manage that. He tugs his thumb out of his mouth, but much to his horror, Jake immediately turns around.

“Finally awake, huh?” Jake says, grinning.

Rich is too stunned to properly respond. “Uh…yeah.”

“You were pretty out of it, dude. I ordered pizza.”

Did he not notice? Rich feels himself start to calm down. “That’s fine. How long was I out?”

“Just a couple hours.” Jake turns back to his game, then pauses and proceeds to shatter Rich’s sense of security. “So, uh, what’s with the thumbsucking? You’re not on hardcore drugs or anything, are you?”

Rich forces himself to laugh even while he’s screaming inside. “No, nothing like that. It just…helps me calm down?”

 Jake furrows his brow. “Are you under a lot of stress?”

 Rich shrugs.

“Well, if there’s anything I can do to help…If you ever need a safe place to calm down…” Jake trails off with a shrug of his own.

 “Thanks, man.” Rich pauses, ignoring his Squip’s warnings. His Squip did a lot for him, but he trusts Jake more. “It’s called age regression. And I act younger and…smaller to feel safe.”

Jake nods. “I’ll take care of you, if you like.”

Rich balks. “Really?”

Jake grins. “Anything for you, dude! Now tell me what your favorite foods and shows are so you can have the time of your life next time you’re small.”

Rich tucks his thumb into his mouth and quietly begins to speak, thrilled at the way that Jake leans in closer and clarifies every mumbled word.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com
> 
> requests are still open btw


End file.
